Last Chance
by bloodofstorm
Summary: "Tidakkah kau mau berdansa di dance floor? Setahuku itu yang ditunggu-tunggu semua gadis saat prom night." / "I—iya, tapi—" / "Kalau begitu berdansalah denganku, bayangkan aku bukanlah aku, tapi Naruto." / I'm suck at summaries. My second fic! RnR!


Summary: "Tidakkah kau mau berdansa di dance floor? Setahuku itu yang ditunggu-tunggu semua gadis saat prom night." "I—iya, tapi—" "Kalau begitu berdansalah denganku, bayangkan aku bukanlah aku, tapi Naruto ."

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Last Chance (c) MYMP

Story (c) Me

Starring: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and other character(s)

Warning: AU, OOC, ke-lebay-an tingkat tinggi, norak, alur kecepetan, typo, dapat menyebabkan kanker jantung gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)

Terinspirasi dari lagu Last Chance by MYMP dan Refrain: Saat Cinta Selalu Pulang karya Winna Efendi (nggak niat plagiat, tapi memang ada sedikit yang saya kutip dari novel tersebut) dan tentunya otak saya yang berdebu(?)

Don't like, don't read. I've warn you.

* * *

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid kelas duabelas telah tiba, dan pekarangan Konoha Senior High School telah dihias dengan dengan bunga-bunga segar yang cantik. Berbagai kendaraan bergantian masuk dan menurunkan para senior yang malam ini akan menghabiskan satu hari terakhir mereka di sekolah tersebut. Salah seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap baru saja selesai memarkirkan sepeda motornya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Jari-jarinya menekan tombol-tombol ponsel, berniat menelpon seorang yang ia harap datang di malam terakhir ini.

Tuut...tuut.. Trek.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

"Iya? Halo, Hinata? Ini aku, kau dimana, eh?"

"Kiba-_kun_? A—aku di dalam, dengan Sakura-_chan_ dan Na—Naruto-_kun_," jawab suara di seberang. Suara lembutnya sedikit mengecil saat menyebutkan kata terakhir.

"Dengan Sakura? Baguslah, aku dapat menemukan kalian dengan mudah, kau tahu maksudku 'kan?" Pemuda itu terkekeh, teringat dengan warna rambut gadis Haruno yang lain dari yang lain, pink.

"Ahahaha..," suara gadis itu tertahan, "Err—bisa cepat ma—masuk? A—aku pikir acaranya a—akan segera dimulai."

"Hai'! Kau tunggu saja, ya! _Jaa_!"

Pip. Sambungan pun diputuskan.

Kiba—pemuda berambut coklat itu segera memasuki gedung sekolah, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Gymnasium, tempat acara prom night akan dimulai.

* * *

"Oi, Kiba!"

Seorang gadis berambut pink pendek dengan bando merah melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba, mengajak pemuda Inuzuka itu berkumpul dengannya dan dua orang lainnya.

Kiba yang menyadari dipanggil, hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu menghampiri Sakura—gadis berambut pink tadi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, lama sekali kau!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru di sebelah Sakura sambil meninju pelan bahu Kiba—bercanda, tentu.

"Macet," respon Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Naruto—pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh, lalu mendekat pada Kiba dengan senyum jahil khasnya.

"Mana pasanganmu? Kau kalah dariku,"

"Kayak kau punya pasangan aja!" balas Kiba kesal.

Mendengar ucapan Kiba, Naruto tertawa kencang, lalu merangkul pundak Sakura sambil tersenyum menang, "Aku punya, iya kan Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura yang tengah mencicipi pudding yang tersedia di meja sebelah mereka langsung tersedak. Pipinya mendadak dipenuhi semburat merah yang membuatnya tampak lucu. Dengan kekuatan monsternya, gadis itu menjitak kepala Naruto sambil mengomel.

"Dasar _baka_! Jangan membuatku malu!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh-kekeh, lalu mencubit pipi Sakura, "Kalau kau marah-marah terus, kau akan tampak seperti Chiyo-_baachan_! Nyahaha!" kata Naruto sambil mengingat nenek yang sering duduk sendirian di taman sambil tersenyum ramah. Keriput diseluruh wajahnya, yah, maklum, Nenek itu sudah berumur sekitar tujuhpuluh tahun.

Tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto, Sakura mulai mengamuk dan menjewer telinga Naruto, "Apa kau bilang, Narutooo? #$%^&*+!"

Kita doakan saja agar Naruto masih selamat setelah amukan Sakura, amin.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menatap seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung yang sedari tadi hanya diam layaknya patung. Kulit wajah gadis itu yang putih dipenuhi semburat merah yang membuatnya tampak manis. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut gaun yang dibentuk mengikuti model gaun-gaun zaman dahulu yang menyempit di pinggang dan mengembang di bagian roknya, dengan warna _broken white_ yang terlihat klasik. Gaun itu tanpa lengan dan panjangnya selutut, membuat kesan _vintage_ sedikit berkurang.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu tetap diam. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya membeku melihat orang yang disukainya jambak-jambakan dengan gadis lain.

"Kok diam saja, eh?" tanya Kiba ramah pada sahabatnya itu. Hinata mendongak, lalu membuka mulutnya—berniat untuk menjawab. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar, seakan suaranya menghilang begitu saja.

Kiba tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk kepala Hinata pelan layaknya seorang kakak laki-laki pada adik perempuannya, "_Relax_, Hinata. Kalau kau tak mau menjawab tak apa-apa kok."

"Kiba-_kun_..,"

"Ya?"

"Aku—"

"_Attention, please_!" Temari, alumni KSHS tahun lalu selaku MC pada acara prom night meminta perhatian, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Untuk membuka acara prom night angkatan tujuh Konoha Senior High School, saya persilahkan band paling eksis di angkatan, The Violet and Friends untuk tampil! Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, dan Chouji Akimichi, kami persilahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung dan dengan dimulainya _perform_ mereka, kami persilahkan para senior untuk turun ke dance floor!"

Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji segera naik ke atas panggung, Shikamaru dan Chouji mengambil gitar _acoustic. _Ino yang mengenakan _trapeze dress _ 10cm di atas lutut langsung duduk di kursi _vocalist, _lalu mendekatkan mic ke bibirnya dan menarik napas, bersiap untuk menyanyi.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memberi kode pada Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk membawakan lagu yang sangat mereka hapal di luar kepala.

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu memetik senar gitar. Petikan Shikamaru menandakan bahwa semua dipersilahkan untuk berdansa di _dance floor. _Naruto segera menarik tangan Sakura, mengajak gadis bermata _emerald _ itu untuk berdansa di _dance floor. _Awalnya Sakura menolak, namun karena Naruto memaksa, Sakura pun mengikuti ajakan Naruto dan mereka mulai berdansa.

Hinata menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan tatapan nanar, lalu berbalik dengan maksud untuk keluar dari _Gymnasium_—kabur dari acara prom tepatnya—namun Kiba menahan Hinata dengan memegang tangannya.

"Tidakkah kau mau berdansa di dance floor? Setahuku itu yang ditunggu-tunggu semua gadis saat prom night."

"I—iya, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu berdansalah denganku, bayangkan aku bukanlah aku, tapi Naruto."

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Kiba, sebegitu inginnya kah agar Hinata dapat tetap tinggal di prom?

"A-aku—"

Kiba menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Ayolah Hinata, ini hanya sekali seumur hidup..," ucap Kiba dengan nada memohon dengan puppy eyes ala Akamaru, anjing Kiba yang berwarna putih menggemaskan.

Hinata mengalah, lalu gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Kiba. Berjalan ke arah _dance floor _, berdiri berhadapan dengan si pemuda berambut coklat dan mulai berdansa.

"This is my last dance with you.. This is my only chance to do all I can do to let you know that what I feel for you is real..," Ino menyanyikan bait pertama lagu Last Chance dengan suara merdu, sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji memetik senar gitar, membuat rangkaian nada merdu.

Hinata mengikuti alunan lagu yang lambat, bergerak dengan pelan dengan tatapan datar. Kiba yang menyadari ekspresi kosong Hinata langsung berbisik, tak mau membuat gadis itu terlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Hinata," bisik Kiba pelan, "Jangan pikirkan Naruto dan Sakura terus, aku tak mau kau menangis."

"T—tidak, Kiba-kun. A—aku tidak—"

"Jangan berbohong, kau sendiri tahu kalau aku dapat dengan mudah membedakan ucapanmu yang tulus dengan yang palsu. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita di TK."

"I—iya, Kiba-kun. Aku hanya—" ucapan Hinata tersendat, tergantikan dengan isakannya. Bulir-bulir kristal mulai meluncur dari kedua bola mata lavendernya dan membasahi pipi putih yang selalu dihiasi semburat merah itu.

Kiba panik, menyadari gadis Hyuuga itu mulai menangis. Dengan cepat, ia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menutupi air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Hinata. Mereka mematung, berhenti berdansa. Semua seakan menghilang, suara Ino juga seakan menghilang. Hanya detik jarum jam yang serasa terdengar.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kiba di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, lalu menghapus air mata di pipinya, "Aku—seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku—"

"Tidak, aku yang—bukan, tak ada yang salah. Aku atau kau—tak ada yang salah. Berhenti mengucapkan maaf." Kiba memeluk Hinata semakin erat, lalu mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu.

Sebetulnya, ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati kecil Kiba saat Naruto dan Sakura berdansa bersama di _dance floor_—artinya Naruto sudah memiliki Sakura, dan Hinata tak bisa memiliki Naruto. Namun saat ia memikirkan Hinata, entah mengapa rasanya bagaikan ia ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, dan saat Hinata menangis, jarum-jarum itu semakin dalam menancap dan menorehkan luka yang amat dalam.

Perih.

Rasanya sangat perih.

Sementara Hinata, entah mengapa merasakan kehangatan yang amat sangat dari Kiba—rasanya tak pernah ia merasakan hal macam ini.

Apakah ia—tidak. Tak mungkin ia perasaannya berubah secepat ini. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah berubah perasaannya—bukan.

Tapi... Tak ada yang tak mungkin kan?

Hanya saja, sulit untuk mempercayainya—tak yakin, tepatnya.

"Hinata..," suara Kiba sangat pelan di telinganya, napas Kiba yang hangat terasa menggelitik di telinga Hinata.

"Kalau ternyata aku suka padamu bagaimana? Apakah kita akan tetap—"

"K—Kiba-kun? A—aku tak mengerti—"

Kiba menghela napasnya, lalu berbicara dengan suara rendah, "Aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu sekali."

Rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan saat itu juga, lututnya lemas, pipinya sudah sangat merah, namun entah mengapa ia masih berdiri tegak di hadapan Kiba.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto—tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja kok, aku pergi." Kiba tersenyum tipis, lalu menjauh dari Hinata, berniat pergi dari gadis itu.

Saat Kiba melepaskan genggaman di tangannya, Hinata langsung merasa kosong, dingin. Dan seketika, baru beberapa langkah Kiba berjalan mundur dari Hinata, gadis itu—entah apa yang merasukinya—langsung memeluk Kiba, melarangnya pergi.

"J—jangan, aku tak mau—"

"Hinata?"

"Aku—K-Kiba-kun, ini malam terakhirku di Tokyo—"

"Apa—"

"Aku—akan melanjutkan studiku di New York, tepatnya d-di Juiliard."

Petir seakan menyambar Kiba, ribuan jarum kembali menusuknya dan membuat hatinya berdarah-darah.

Perih.

"Kau—kapan kau berangkat?" Tanya Kiba dengan suara bergetar. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan Hinata—ia tak mungkin sanggup tanpa gadis itu.

"Be-besok, besok pagi a-aku akan berangkat."

"Secepat itukah? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku—aku hanya tak mau membuat yang lain sedih—"

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini semua akan lebih buruk..," suara Kiba bergetar, "Aku tak mungkin bertahan, Hinata. Tak bisa."

Hinata berjinjit, lalu mengecup pipi Kiba, membuat wajah pemuda itu mendadak menjadi merah—dan salting tentunya.

"Hi-Hinata? Kau—"

Hinata tersenyum, "A—anggap saja itu salam perpisahanku. Bi-bisa dibilang perjanjian agar kita bertemu lagi."

Kiba terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambut Hinata seperti biasa, "Lanjutkan saja dansa kita."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kiba, merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya sangat nyaman. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin terus mendekat dan mendekat, menghirup bau khas Kiba, merasakan kehangatan dan ketulusan yang ditawarkan pemuda dengan bola mata gelap itu.

Kiba tersenyum hangat, jari-jarinya membelai helaian indigo lembut itu, berusaha merekam semua tentang gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Senyumnya, sifat pemalunya, semburat merah yang selalu menghiasi pipi putihnya, rambut indigo sepunggungnya—semuanya.

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Ingat-ingatlah aku dan teman-teman yang lain."

Hinata tak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum dan diam.

Karena ia yakin, takdir akan mempertemukan mereka lagi. Ia yakin, ini bukanlah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk dapat bertatap muka dengan pemuda ini dan lainnya, karena jika takdir yang memisahkan mereka, kelak takdir juga akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Namun, untuk merasakan kehangatannya lagi, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Hanya mungkin.

* * *

OWARI

10.08 P.M. — Thursday, October 14 2010

* * *

A/N: Ya ampun, fic apaan nih! #headbang Jujur, menurut aku fic-nya ancur banget banget! Huweeee, alurnya itu lho, jalan ceritanyaaaa~ #brbjedotinkepalaketembok Cuma aja akunya gatau malu, beginian di publish juga-_- Ini udah lama saya bikin, tapi baru dipublish sekarang #ngeliriktanggaldikalender EBUJET! Molor nyaris dua bulaaaan! #gegulingan

Ok, ok. Gue lebay-_-

Pokoknya saya senang bisa publish cerita lagi di FFN! Kangeeeen~

Boleh minta reviewnya? *orang sakit eyes no jutsu(?)*


End file.
